


[Podfic] Rise

by Shmaylor



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley is a BMAF, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, demons are morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Most things didn't truly bother Crowley. Demons trying to dismember his angel wasn't one of those things.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274405) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Rise.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Rise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/274405)

 **Author:** [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016!

 **Length:** 18 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Rise.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Rise.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
